She Always Thought She Knew
by Dreaming-Of-A-Nightmare
Summary: She always thought she knew who to trust, and care for, and what was right, even if those feelings were false. But she was dead wrong, and unlike her emotions, that was no lie. .:. Namine-centric drabble. hinted pairings listed inside.


**A/N: random drabble is random. XD**

**Althoguh not enitrely random; it was inspired by _The Beauty of Narcissism_ by Axel's Ashes. :3**

**Warning: hints of MaruMine, SorMine, RoxMine, and KaiMine. Mainly KaiMine, because it's cute. :D**

* * *

She always thought she knew who to trust, and who to care for, even if the caring feeling was technically a lie.

As soon a she was born into nonexistence, she thought she knew what was right, even if her sense of justice and morality is technically biased.

But Naminé had been dead wrong.

She found this out the second the tides had turned on her during Sora's awakening.

At first, there was Marluxia. He was brutal and gentle at the same time, a walking contradiction, like his masculine body versus his feminine hair. He told Naminé many lies, lovely falsehoods that made her feel like she was a Somebody that held power over others. And while she said that she loved Sora, the truth was that she was hurting him by rearranging his memories like the Organization told her to.

Then, there was Roxas. He was quiet and brooding and thoughtful, and he seemed as though he might be someone who could relate to what she was going through, since he was born the same time she was. He was like family, a brother or cousin, who was separated from her at birth; Roxas was like Sora, and that comforted her a little. He was brave, but he wasn't meant to last. He would merge with Sora and leave her alone again.

After Roxas, there was no one for a while. Naminé wandered alone, although she did occasionally bump into Riku. Good old Riku; a confused soul torn between the darkness and the light, a Somebody who didn't need a Nobody. He was strong in a stubborn way, and he had a soft spot for Sora. A very deep soft spot, one that Naminé knew all too well even if her own spot was built by fake emotions; she knew love when she saw it. Riku loved Sora, but as to what extent, Naminé knew she would never figure out.

She discovered the truth when DiZ removed her from that white room in the mansion when she tried to speak to poor, clueless Roxas. He didn't know what was going on, and Naminé wasn't able to inform him before reality sunk in and she realized how pathetic she was as DiZ shoved her aside.

She attempted to do the proper thing; she told Riku what he could to do help, to drop hints, and when the time came, she realized that she would have to do something drastic in order to undo what she has done.

But the little mousy blonde girl was never good at telling the difference between which boundaries should be crossed and which should not.

And so she made a grave mistake and, simultaneously, the best decision she ever could make: she risked everything. She summoned a portal of darkness, went to the back wall of Kairi's cell in The Castle That Never Was, and risked everything.

She reached for Kairi's hand, and by doing so, she finally understood that what she always thought she knew was faith and love and concern and justice was a lie.

Naminé finally understood, in that instant, what it meant to be whole. She felt it the second her hand surged with light from touching the seventh princess's palm with hers; she felt that undeniable and unexplainable sense of placement and belonging. She knew, then, why it was right of DiZ to return Roxas to Sora, and why it was the Organization wanted Kingdom Hearts so badly.

As she ran alongside Kairi, the truth became clear to Naminé: what she always thought she knew wasn't real, but this was. And this realism in this fraction of time was the best thing she could have ever done or witnessed, even if it was fleeting and not at all capable of making up for past crimes.

Taking a deep breath a couple hours later, Naminé allowed herself to return to Kairi's body after having a short conversation with Roxas in front of an adorably flabbergasted Sora. She felt at ease, now; she got to know what it was like to be wrong in her ideas, and be corrected. She got to know what it was like to help someone, truly help them, without negative consequence.

But, best of all, she got to know Kairi.

Naminé always thought she knew who to go to. But she never truly knew until she was reunited with her Other, because her Other was the sole person in the world whom she could trust, care for, appreciate, sacrifice for, and love. Because, with her Other, emotions were possible.

With Kairi, the world wasn't so empty any longer.


End file.
